Talk:Rotting Flesh
Technically, the game description is wrong. It should say target foe. If it really only targeted fleshy creatures it wouldn't let you start to cast on anything else, but it does take your energy and waste your time. --Fyren 10:48, 6 November 2005 (EST) I use this skill with my 55hp monk against warriors, so they are near me all the time. I don't get disease when I cast it to my target, but every foe near the my target gets disease. (This is in PvE, I don't know how this works in PvP.) --Kalomeli 06:42, 24 April 2006 (CDT) Wait, this says target fleshy-creature, wouldn't that mean you can cast it on allies and not just enemies? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 70.73.18.225 (talk • ) 14:19, 16 July 2006 (CDT). :no, ally is an invalid target. the species data is known to be stacked so disease does not spread to players when fighting in the PvE campaign. very few PvE foes (if any) are actually player-human species--Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 16:52, 16 July 2006 (CDT) ::Well, going by the description alone, it does say that. As noted by Fyren in November, "target foe" is what it should say. --68.142.14.7 17:02, 16 July 2006 (CDT) :::perhaps i should have clarified. tested: target ally is "Invalid Spell Target". i think the blurb about "fleshy creature" is because things like Ice Golems are immune to disease. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 17:47, 16 July 2006 (CDT) ::::I did not claim you could target allies. I suppose it does say "fleshy creature" in some half-assed attempt to describe how disease works, but instead ends up claiming you can target allies (due to it not saying target foe) and that you can't target non-fleshy creatures (due to it saying target fleshy creature). --68.142.14.7 17:52, 16 July 2006 (CDT) Hex Spell? Why is this classified as a hex spell? -- 17 July 2006, 18:12 (CDT) :For a very long time it was a hex spell (for no apparent reason). Dunno when ANet fixed it, but up until last week, "For Great Justice!" for example, had been wrong since Prophecies launch. --68.142.14.45 19:29, 17 July 2006 (CDT) Casting bug? I've noticed this for a while, just never thought of putting it on wiki. When farming, for example purposes, let's say I cast this skill on a foe, then while it is still active, I recast it. It will not seem to reset the duration, as it ends when the first would have ended. Perhaps someone could confirm this and we could put the bug template in. Demonic Peaches 22:54, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :It should last as long as normal for the one you cast it on, but for others they won't catch the new duration for the Disease when they already have it on them --Gimmethegepgun 22:56, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :I noticed the same thing myself. Casting this on an already diseased creature does nothing, not even reset the disease time. I am going to add a blurb on this in the Notes section. --Doodle01 11:30, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Damage scale? Why are we listing the damage scale along with the duration? Couldn't one easily figure out the degen caused by disease (by clicking the link, omfg no wai?!) and then do the math? Plus, you're not guaranteed the dmg since it can be removed and likely will be, in pvp. If so, wouldn't other skills like sever artery need that scale too? --8765 23:01, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :A very good point, and as I recall, in some other skill there was a table row removed because you aren't supposed to put in things that aren't in the description. I'll remove it --Gimmethegepgun 23:04, 9 July 2007 (CDT) bugged? Had stupid question about this skill not working on Stone Summit, then realized it was because they had Tainted Flesh on them. --Mooseyfate 11:47, 22 September 2007 (CDT) Immunity I dont think that "Also, disease can be troublesome to remove due to the fact a cured person can simply be reinfected." should be on the page, but I'll wait for a little while first. See Talk:Disease --ShadowHunter 00:14, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Original Icon Does anyone else think the original icon looked about 3000 times better than the one we have now?Konradishes 05:35, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :Isn't this the original icon?--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 06:14, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::Well, on IGN, there's a pre-game release icon for this which is way cooler, I'll see if I can find it...Konradishes 06:38, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :::Here it is, it was GameSpy.com actually.http://i582.photobucket.com/albums/ss263/konradishes/rottingfleshoriginal.jpg Konradishes 06:59, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::::o_O It's "better" in that it's a much more high quality icon, I guess, but seeing that every day on my necro skillbars... :\ (T/ ) 07:24, 14 March 2009 (UTC) I tihnk the icon we have now is just boring. All it is is the silhouette of an arm surrounded by green blur. That one is way better, and creepier.Konradishes 11:43, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :The current icon is pretty lame (go go 2 minutes of Photoshop brush tool), but I think the reason it was changed is that the "old" icon is a little too aggressive and energetic looking. "Rotting Flesh" and the disease it inflicts implies a slow, malingering process rather than the angry excoriation going on in the other icon. Also it kind of looks like an attacking zombie, which again misrepresents the sense of the skill. Oddly, Malaise represents the idea better than either of the ones that have actually been associated with it. -- AudreyChandler 06:42, 18 June 2009 (UTC)